


Precipitation

by Aoki



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Rain, and there was only one bed, sleeping together but like not in the sexy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoki/pseuds/Aoki
Summary: A storm hits and the trio spend the night in the back of their wagon.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 9
Kudos: 183





	Precipitation

Beads of water seeped through canvas seam. Trevor watched as they coalesced to form a single wobbling mass overhead. 

Drop.

It landed right in the centre of Trevor’s forehead. He rubbed it away with a sharp brush of his hand.

“That’s it! Whose idea was it to crowd in here?”

“Well, it’s better than your idea. I don’t fancy getting drenched. But by all means, go ahead,” said Sypha.

Trevor crossed his arms. His plan had been to look for an inn up ahead. Somewhere with a fireplace and roast lamb would have been ideal. Unfortunately, he’d been outvoted when the storm hit. And Jesus Christ, had it hit. Currently, the wooden beams supporting the wagon’s canvas cover rattled ominously under the wind. If the bloody thing actually stayed put the whole night, he’d go ahead and kiss the first vampire they came across.

“Alucard’s the vampire. He can go find us a decent place to sleep.” Trevor responded.

“Fuck off, I’m not going out there.” 

The back of the cart was irredeemably cozy with the three of them crammed in. Sypha seemed determined to take up as much space as possible given her small frame and Alucard was so gangly that he’d been forced to fold his limbs to even fit at all. Though, to his credit, Alucard was up against the far wall like a spider avoiding a hungry bird. That suited Trevor just fine. 

“What about your vampire powers? Don’t tell me you can’t handle a little rain?”

“I’ll use my vampire powers to make you shut up.”

Trevor muttered something profane under his breath in response.

Alucard rolled his eyes and then sat up to face Trevor properly.

“Why do you even care? Don’t you sleep in ditches?

“He certainly smells like it” Sypha added with a giggle.

“I just think that I would appreciate my own bloody bed and my own thoughts for company, instead of sharing a shack on wheels with you two,”

Now, it wasn’t the whole truth, but it was enough to shock them into silence for a brief moment.

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual,” Alucard retorted. He rolled over on his side with a whump, knocking Trevor’s face with an elbow in the process. 

“Ouch! Watch it!”

Sypha sighed and laid back down. Alucard only peered at Trevor over his shoulder and stuck his tongue out. 

“Arghhh! You’re so annoying!” Trevor snapped.

“Says you.”

Sypha sighed again, louder this time. “Will you two just shut up. Belmont, stop being such a baby.”

Trevor pulled his fur coat up over his eyes to block Sypha’s judgmental glare. A few moments passed. The silence was punctuated by the low howl of the wind outside. 

“Thank you,” Sypha said, exasperated.

Trevor ignored her and closed his eyes. He could smell the clean tang of rain. It reminded him of the day his father first took him into the vaults below the house. 

He had been seven summers old. He remembered looking at weapons gleaming like sunlight given physical form, feeling like a grown man. He was proud to be a Belmont, back then, looking up at a father so enamoured with who he could become. Not that his father would be especially proud now. That life had drained away as quickly and as surely as the rain outside drained from the heavens.

Sypha’s breathing was steady beside him. She was as solid and unyielding asleep as she was awake. For some reason, Trevor took comfort in that. Truth be told, he had slept in far worse places. 

After a moment more, he felt himself drift further towards sleep. Visions of copper flowers and honey-yellow wheat danced behind his eyes. 

He was woken from the twilight before sleep by the feeling of something touching his right side. He sat up, surprised to find Sypha burrowing into him.

“What are you doing?”

Sypha looked at him like he was a dog she was trying to housetrain.

“It’s cold,” she said bluntly.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“Move over and give me some of your blanket.”

It was better to just let her get her way when she got like this. He groaned. “Fine.”

Sypha smirked and continued worming her way under his blanket. She pressed her face into his side, breath tickling his chest.

“Goodnight Trevor.”

“Night.”

He’d never admit it to her face, but having Sypha so close was — pleasant. She was so warm and soft, bundled up in her own blanket like a caterpillar cocooned. Though, the touch was distracting: every time she moved in her sleep she jostled Trevor slightly, reminding him yet again that he had company. Sypha, on the other hand, could have been a vampire herself for how dead to the world she was. 

Thinking of vampires, there was an awkward rustling next to him as Alucard squirmed around.

“What is it now?” He whispered. “Don’t tell me you’re preparing to bite.”

“Oh ha ha” came the dry response. 

Still, the noise persisted. 

“Cut it out!”

“The hay is prickly!”

“Get over it.”

“I’m going to find a sheet.”

He opened his eyes to Alucard’s face hovering over his own; the very idea of perfection poured into living flesh. Or semi-living anyway. Up close, his skin was so utterly devoid of any distinguishing marks that Trevor imagined God had sculpted Alucard from clay and left him without the necessary breath of life — abandoned on the drying rack perhaps.

He felt a strange stirring in his gut, likely caused by all his thought of God. It never boded well for his digestion. 

His train of thought was interrupted by a blonde curl falling down from behind Alucard’s ear as he rummaged in the box behind Trevor’s head. He drew back, a spare blanket in his hands. As he did so, they locked eyes. Alucard’s expression was curiously vulnerable. 

“Um, could you help me with this? 

Trevor coughed. “Yeah, of course.”

He held the top of the blanket down for Alucard and wondered why it hadn’t been retrieved earlier. 

“Do you get cold Alucard?”

Alucard pulled the blanket taut and then flopped down on top of it. 

“Yeah,” he said.

Alucard rolled to face him. “Though I don’t think I feel it as much as you.”

Trevor nodded and bit his lip. 

Fuck it.

“Well if you are cold, Sypha is already using me as her personal fire. One more wouldn’t make much of a difference.” He feigned indifference, eyeing Alucard for any sign of emotion. 

Alucard regarded him for a long moment. 

“Alright”. 

Awkwardly, Alucard shuffled over and laid his head against Trevor’s shoulder. His skin was cool, but not as cold as Trevor would have expected. Alucard shuffled around for several moments before he seemed satisfied.

Trevor closed his eyes again. It really was quite comfortable to be sandwiched between his two companions. He felt a fondness for both of them rise gently to the surface of his mind. 

“You know, I don’t actually hate you Alucard.”

Alucard laughed softly; voice sending vibrations through Trevor’s ribcage.

“I know.”


End file.
